


【润旭】小白兔or大灰狼中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】小白兔or大灰狼中

“所以是真的失忆了？”旭凤眼巴巴看着了听，希望那颗挑染得乱七八糟的脑袋能够稍微摇一摇。  
了听一本正经，“我以我死去的爸爸的爷爷的儿子的名义发誓，他真的失忆了。”  
“你死去的爸爸的爷爷的儿子不就是你爷爷吗？”旭凤一巴掌拍他脑袋上，“再跟老子耍嘴皮子，揍你啊！还有，你死去的爸爸的爷爷……阿呸，你爷爷学的不是中医吗？也会治失忆？”  
“天下医术是一家嘛……”  
啪，话还没说完脑袋上又挨了一巴掌，了听抱着头哀嚎，“头儿别打了，本来就不聪明，再打就成笨蛋了。”  
旭凤把拳头捏得咯吱咯吱响，阴恻恻的道：“老实交代，他那病还有得治吗？”  
“这个……”  
“说！”  
“没得治。”一秃噜嘴就把什么都说了。  
“有种再说一遍！”一记死光眼杀过去。  
“有得治。”了听求生欲很强，赶紧改口。“头儿，你一定要温柔呵护，小心对待，这样他才能慢慢想起来。”  
“慢慢？”旭凤冷笑，胳膊一拐把了听的脑袋勾过来，“怎么个慢慢法？一年，两年，十年？告诉你，老子没这么多时间伺候他。”  
“也不用这么长时间。”了听慢慢从他胳膊肘子下滑出来，悄悄往门口蹭过去，“这失忆症吧，咱也说不好，也许睡一觉明天它就自个儿好了……”说到最后一个字的时候正好蹭到门边，溜。  
旭凤顺手把一个枕头砸了过去，笑骂：“小兔崽子，明天再收拾你。”  
了听走了，可是面前还有一尊大佛要伺候。旭凤搬了张凳子在润玉面前坐好，摆出长谈的架势。  
“喂，刚才那家伙说的话你都听到了？”竖起拇指冲门口指指。  
润玉乖乖点头，“听到了，我失忆了。”  
哎，还挺镇定。  
旭凤放心了，只要不一哭二闹三上吊什么都好说。“先声明，咱们素不相识啊！你这头上的伤是自己摔的，跟我无关！”  
润玉再点头，“我知道，你是好人。”  
“好人”两个字哐当一声砸下来，金光闪闪，瑞气千条。  
旭凤有点心虚，咳嗽两声抓抓脑袋，“不过呢，你这无亲无故的，咱也不能见死不救是不？嗯，反正这段时间你就先住在我家，我会想办法帮你找家人。”停顿了一下，“哦，你叫润玉对不对？我记得那证书上是这么写的。”  
润玉点头，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫旭凤，兄弟们叫我头儿或者旭哥，街坊邻居叫我凤凰，你随便挑一个叫就行。”旭凤起身往厨房走去，“对了，你还没吃晚饭吧！我给你下个面，你吃牛肉面还是海鲜面？”  
牛肉面要牛骨熬汤，功夫太大了。润玉觉得自己不应该太麻烦人家，“海鲜面吧！你随便弄一下就行，我不挑食。”  
旭凤回头挑眉，“巧了，我也喜欢海鲜面。”  
润玉以为要等很久，没想到才五分钟不到旭凤就端了两个大海碗出来。“面来喽，我还给你卧了个荷包蛋，费了老大功夫了，趁热吃。”  
“这么快？”润玉又惊又喜，可是当他把目光转向碗里时就呆了，“这……这是海鲜面？”好像跟他想象中的海鲜面有点不太一样，别说螃蟹腿了，连个虾壳都没见着。  
“是海鲜面啊！”旭凤拿出包装袋给他看，“康师傅鲜虾鱼板面，可好吃了。”  
润玉一头黑线，“那你刚才说的牛肉面……”  
“统一老坛酸菜啊！”旭凤已经吸溜了一口面条，“下次给你尝尝，又酸又辣，带劲。就是没肉。”  
润玉深吸一口气，起身。  
“喂，你干嘛去？”旭凤端着海碗跟在他后面走。  
润玉拉开冰箱，空空如也。“你平时都不做菜的吗？”  
“做啊！”旭凤双手捧着海碗没空，就冲冰箱一角抬起下巴，“那边不是有鸡蛋和番茄吗？”  
润玉拿出两颗鸡蛋和一颗蔫巴巴的番茄，“家里有米么？”  
旭凤被他气势吓住，连面条都忘了吸，呆呆点头，“有，米缸里还剩一点点。”  
润玉走了两步又回头，把他手里的海碗抢了过来。  
“哎，我的面……”  
“倒了。”哗啦啦，康师傅鲜虾鱼板面全喂了马桶，“以后这种垃圾食品少吃。”  
淘米下锅，开火炒菜两不误，不一会儿厨房里就飘出了饭菜香气。  
“明天我们去超市买点东西。”润玉一边很熟练的翻炒一边跟他说话，“油盐酱醋、青菜水果猪肉牛肉和各种骨头，对了，现在是秋天了，做个牛腩煲怎么样？”  
旭凤光是想象就受不了了，口水疯狂分泌，“都好都好，那以后你负责做菜？”  
那赤裸裸的试探哟！润玉嘴角忍不住扬了起来，用筷子从锅里夹了一块鸡蛋塞他嘴里，“尝尝。”  
旭凤嚼了嚼，眼睛都眯了起来，“好吃。”  
菜炒好了，润玉还用剩余不多的青菜打了个菜汤。等到把菜摆上桌，电饭煲也发出了叮的一声响。  
虽然是简简单单的西红柿炒鸡蛋，但旭凤总觉得比自己做的好吃十倍。  
润玉吃得不多，大半都进了旭凤的肚子。  
俗话说要征服一个男人首先要征服他的胃，润玉用一顿饭彻底征服了旭凤，还顺便得到了床铺的永久使用权。  
“你看起来弱不禁风的，今晚你睡床，我打地铺。”  
润玉撑着下巴看他像只小蜜蜂似的忙忙碌碌，“秋天地上凉，今晚咱们先挤一挤，明天顺便去超市买张床。”  
这人真不错啊！润玉在旭凤心中的好感度咻咻咻往上升。  
床很小，本来旭凤以为早上醒来自己必定会在床底下，谁知道睁开眼发现自己竟然还好端端的躺在床上。润玉的手揽在他腰上，薄被把两个人盖得严严实实的。  
超市之行完全是润玉主导，旭凤就负责推车。  
“怎么买这么多东西啊！”车里堆满了各种肉、菜、骨头、水果和调味料。“平时我也就买点啤酒薯条炸鸡什么的。”  
润玉正在酒架上挑红酒，“超市里的酒不太好，先凑合着吧！过两天我去朋友的酒庄挑几瓶。”  
“朋友？”旭凤耳尖，“你不是失忆了吗？怎么还记得朋友？”  
“……嗯，刚才忽然想起一点什么，但是现在又忘了。”润玉揉揉太阳穴，“脑子迷迷糊糊的。”  
“快别想了，想多了头疼。”旭凤踮起脚尖帮他拿酒，“是那瓶吗？”  
润玉点头，看着旭凤毛茸茸的后脑勺微笑起来。  
然后又去买床，既然买了床当然也要买被子，买了被子又顺便去买碗碟。  
东西多得拿不了，直接让超市送回去。  
本来要做牛腩煲，但旭凤的兄弟们不知道从哪里听到了消息，都顺着香味摸了过来。于是润玉将菜谱临时改成了火锅。  
男人们喝多了就容易发酒疯，旭凤和几个兄弟卷了报纸当麦克风，哇啦哇啦唱起歌来。  
在一片荒腔走板的“月亮代表我的心”中润玉特别淡定，吃着火锅喝着啤酒也能给人一种在高级商会洽谈的感觉。  
“光唱歌有什么意思，旭哥来猜拳啊！谁输谁脱衣服。”看热闹的不嫌事大，又有人起哄了。  
“猜拳就猜拳，谁怕谁啊！”旭凤一丢报纸筒，挨着润玉就坐了下来。  
不知道今晚手气太差还是旭凤喝高了，猜十次输六次，最后脱得光溜溜的只剩一条小裤衩，裤衩上还印着一只维尼小熊。  
“那不行，说好的输了脱衣服，旭哥你不能言而无信啊！大家说对不对啊！”  
旭凤揪着小裤衩满脸涨得通红，“再脱就裸奔了啊！”  
“裸奔就裸奔，都是男人谁怕谁啊？”桌子拍得碰碰响，口哨满天飞。  
“我来。”一道清冷的声音压下了满屋喧闹。润玉解开衬衫袖口，慢慢将袖子挽到胳膊肘。  
桌子不拍了，口哨不吹了，大家愣愣看着润玉，突然有一种菜鸟小弟被黑帮大佬训话的既视感。  
“你……你来什么来。”旭凤把润玉往身后推，“你个书呆子会个屁的猜拳？”  
“试试看。”润玉笑得云淡风轻，“输了就陪你一起脱衣服。”眼眸一抬看向小张，“但是规矩要改一改。”  
小张咽咽唾沫，明明润玉温温和和什么都没做，但不知道为什么总让他心里发憷。“怎……怎么改？”  
“我输了，脱衣服。你输了，那就让凤凰把衣服一件件穿回去。”  
旭凤已经脱得只剩下一条小裤衩了，他们还真不信润玉能一直赢下去。  
但事实让人大跌眼镜，一直顺风顺水的小张彻底在润玉面前吃了瘪，被压得死死的一次都没赢过。  
最后还真让旭凤把衣服都穿了回去。  
“还来吗？”润玉帮旭凤整理好衣领，转头问小张。  
小张已经输红了眼，“来，我还真不信邪了，但是要换一种玩法。”  
“行。”润玉脸上的笑容就没变过，依然温温和和，“要怎么玩，你说。”  
玩的是扑克。  
小张是玩扑克的高手，但今天润玉让他见识了什么是真正的高手。  
扑克在他手里就跟蝴蝶似的，简直让人眼花缭乱。  
最后小张输得只剩一条裤衩。  
“除了旭哥之外，你是第二个让我心服口服的人。”小张收了牌，恭恭敬敬给润玉敬酒，“以后我就叫你润哥了啊！”  
“别，你还是叫我润玉吧！”润玉接过酒，抿一小口，就当领了小张的情。  
“润哥你这人说话温温柔柔的，但我知道你是个睚眦必报的人，护短。”小张嘿嘿一笑，“你觉得我欺负了旭哥，所以想帮他报仇是吧？”  
润玉笑而不语，静静看着旭凤发酒疯唱歌。  
“你放心，这翼缈街没人会欺负旭哥，大家可宠他了。你是来得晚不知道，当年旭哥号称翼缈一枝花……”话还没说完一个报纸筒就砸了过来。  
“什么一枝花，你胡咧咧什么。”旭凤横眉竖眼，挽起袖子就要揍人。  
可是他喝得有点多，脚步一趔趄就摔在了润玉怀里。  
“凤凰醉了，我带他去睡觉。小张，明天记得买好早餐送来，八点。”润玉将旭凤打横抱起，回头吩咐那群小青年，“你们说话小声些，别闹得太过分。”  
他久居上位，随便一句话也带出了上位者的气势，无人敢不应。  
关上房门，门外的笑闹声也渐渐低弱了下来。  
旭凤这一觉睡得很沉，睁开眼时脑壳简直要炸开。  
“好疼。”他捂着脑袋呻吟一声，只觉得整间房都在转。刚要下床，忽然发现身边多了个人。“呃，润玉？”  
润玉还没醒，白皙的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，薄被只盖到腰间，赤（龙凤）裸的身体上到处都是抓痕。  
赤（龙凤）裸、抓痕……  
旭凤脑袋嗡的一声，整个人都懵了。  
“头儿，我买早餐来……了……”  
门推开，小张拎着豆浆油条傻愣愣的站着，脸上一副被雷劈的表情。  
三分钟后，兄弟们齐聚客厅，豆浆油条没人理，大家都忙着批评教育旭凤。  
“旭哥你这么做就不厚道了啊，都说兔子不吃窝边草，你跟人家认识还没两天呢，怎么就上手了呢？”  
“我都说了八百遍我不知道，我喝醉了！”旭凤暴躁得想掀桌。  
大家阴阳怪气的哦了一声，“旭哥你这是典型的渣男语录啊！”  
“渣个屁，老子醉得都走不动道了。”旭凤给自己灌了一杯凉水咕嘟咕嘟降火气。  
“旭哥我帮理不帮亲啊！我就问你一句话。”了听一本正经，“你屁股痛不痛？”  
大家顿时鸦雀无声，旭凤也愣了，“不痛……等等，这事跟屁股痛不痛有什么关系？”  
了听一脸神秘，压低声音说，“旭哥你知道的啊，我亲哥飞絮是开那种酒吧的，所以对于那种事我也知道一些。那个……被那啥的一方屁股是会痛的。”  
“那啥是什么鬼？”旭凤一脸懵逼，“你说清楚一点，别跟老子打哑谜。”  
“就是……”了听一咬牙，“就是被插，被捅，被日……你屁股不痛就是铁证啊，你日了润玉。”  
“你胡扯。”旭凤总算听明白了，气急败坏就要去揍了听，“老子顶天立地，才不会被人那啥啥！！！更不会对人那啥啥！”  
“旭哥冷静，冷静啊！”一群人抱腰的抱腰，挡拳头的挡拳头，“了听这是帮你分析，不要误伤友军啊！”  
了听从燎原后面探出头来，小心翼翼的道：“旭哥，我这半桶水不够专业，要不您找我哥问问？”  
“问他？”旭凤屁股刚挨到沙发又刷的一下站起来，指着了听道：“你又不是不知道他开的那是什么酒吧，我要去那里还不被那群狼活吞了啊！”  
“可是那才专业啊！”大家也都在劝，“俗话说三个臭皮匠赛过诸葛亮，那里这么多专业人士，而且还都是你的仰慕者，一定知无不言言无不尽。”  
“对对对。”了听点头如捣蒜，“旭哥你也不想一辈子糊里糊涂的顶着这口黑锅吧？”  
旭凤心动了，“那……去问问？”  
旭凤活了二十年头一回当了鸵鸟，一大早就躲出去连润玉的脸都不敢看，一直在外面晃荡到晚上十点，才在了听燎原和一干兄弟的陪同下来到酒吧门口。  
因为天太晚，他又戴着墨镜，不小心被绊一跤差点摔了个狗啃泥。  
“旭哥大晚上的你戴啥墨镜，这不是找摔嘛！”燎原一把拽住他胳膊。  
旭凤没好气的道：“我要不把脸遮住万一给那群狼认出来怎么办，等会你们会陪我进去吧？”  
燎原和了听刷的一下往后退出十步，“旭哥，我们在精神上支持你。”  
“滚蛋！”  
旭凤狠狠骂了一句，再看一眼头顶亮闪闪的招牌，深吸一口气迈步上了台阶。  
那气势，那神态，真应了那句话——风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。  
他自以为伪装得天衣无缝，却不知道他刚一进酒吧就被人认了出来。  
“天啊，是旭哥，竟然是旭哥。”  
“OMG，旭哥终于觉悟了，大家谁都别跟我抢啊！旭哥是我的。”  
“乱讲，旭哥明明是人家的，人家要当旭哥的小甜甜。”  
“那就各凭本事吧！头可断血可流，小攻不能让。”  



End file.
